


Pretty baby (the road to mindlessness)

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exposure, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Liam, Subspace, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: The boys take their time to get Liam off.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Pretty baby (the road to mindlessness)

He feels silly at first, naked in the center of a clothed circle, and a smidge of that silliness turns him on: slight embarrassment from being the only one stripped, slight pride from being the sole focus of four pairs of eyes. Zayn beckons Liam with a bend of the wrist and shifts around until Liam’s on his back with his neck rounded over Zayn’s thigh. He exhales, settled nicely, when Harry taps his ankle and, knowing how this was progressing, swallows hard as his leg is lifted off the floor. Eyes locked, Liam’s somewhat bewildered and Harry’s calmly observant, his foot rests heavily on Harry’s shoulder and his exposure slowly registers, natural shame of such openness and vulnerability coming in and he whimpers. Harry smiles lazily and touches his calf, which gives Liam something else to turn his attention to, lips brushing over his ankle, “You’re such a good boy.”

He whimpers again for an entirely different reason, Harry’s too-soft strokes teasing to the back of his knee (his sweet spot) and dragging down. The pit of his stomach is warm in arousal, erection growing with each trace over the bottom of his hamstring. Harry mumbles, “Pretty pretty boy,” and watches how Liam’s eyes instantly gloss over, face soft in submission.

The vibrator is loud intrusion to their quietness but doesn’t startle, can’t distract them from Liam. Niall squeezes Liam’s balls, tugs to lube and warm them up, then nudges the toy under him, right against his sack and tickling the crack of his ass. Liam’s eyes close, chest noticeably slowing from his deeper, steady breathing into relaxation. “Good sweet boy,” and he audibly exhales in acknowledgement, face rubbing against Zayn.

They wait, watch, Liam transition into a state of mindlessness where nothing exists except for what his boys do to him. Not quite a trance, easy to snap out from, he’s further than that. Harry traces his sweet spot every so often, Niall and Louis messily kiss, Zayn smooths his hair, make their individual presence constantly known because Liam needs to know. He can’t stay in his mindlessness without knowing they’re with him.

His relaxation morphs into sexual desire slowly, the vibrator relentless to mute his mind and take his body wherever it may go. He hums, lips parted, and Louis’ warm hand covers his belly button. “So fit, such a fit pretty boy.”

Zayn traces the outline of his face, Louis’ lips noisily smack Niall’s, Harry rasps, “Pretty pretty baby,” and he hums again, longer.

The vocal praise isn’t what does it but the mere sound of each syllable more soothing than the last, the wet kisses an undertone by his boys to guide him, all as effective to him as the physical touches on his skin.

His eyes open right to Harry’s, looking the exact same as when he closed them, crooked smile and fixated gaze, as though time froze behind his eyelids. Harry kisses his ankle, whispers, “Hi sweetheart baby,” and Liam softly groans, wants a mouth on his, wants a mouth with those words to move over his, wants his mouth to feel those words.

Niall does just that, gentle presses of loose lips kissing and murmuring. He doesn’t allow any tongue until Liam groans again, forces Liam to not progress but instead stay on his current phase for as long as possible, no rush, let the journey consume him. “So so lovely, baby.”

Louis turns the vibrator up a little, stops when Zayn nods, and Liam whines, a brief disturbance in his bliss that disappears as fast as it appeared, as if such disturbance never happened actually: Harry looking the exact same and Niall caressing their lips, frozen in time.

Louis kisses Zayn rough and quick, asks, “Isn’t he a pretty pretty boy?” and Liam shivers, as if he’s eavesdropping or not even in the room yet still their main focus. “Liam’s the best pretty boy,” and he moans, weighing down on the vibe as much as he can with Harry keeping his leg firm, unmoving, frozen.

Niall holds down his hips and Zayn’s hands, already on his shoulders unbeknownst to Liam, tighten. The briefest of disturbances, he whimpers, then it’s gone. “Such a good boy. Pretty boy.”

Zayn runs a finger along Liam’s chin, “Look at me,” and Liam obeys instantly, neck arched to meet Zayn’s stare, bright and soft. He cradles each side of his face, limp hands barely touching him, and Liam breathes heavier, heart pounding and locked in. He hears and his peripheral vision vaguely makes out moist lips and the sweetest of moans from Niall and Harry, who continuously strokes his leg with the same gentle pressure. Zayn’s radiant and Liam moans, unblinking, Zayn not flinching a muscle, frozen. “Hi baby boy,” he coos and Liam whines, eyes wide open and rubbing his cheek in Zayn’s palm. “Sweet pretty boy.”

Liam feels it, the build, and he cries out, a short outward gasp, lips starting to tremble and fingers flexing compulsively. Niall moans in the distance, “Good pretty Liam,” and Zayn tilts his head, Liam’s shimmering eyes mostly pupils. “Best pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Liam makes a noise, a restrained scream, and wiggles only to be held in place.

“Answer me, baby.” He cries, an outward gasp. “You’re the best good baby, aren’t you?”

Liam whines into a shout, Zayn unflinching, frozen. Harry’s lips are on his ankle, rubbing the back of his knee insistently. “I… I…–”

Niall nods at Louis, who sucks down Liam’s cock and presses the vibe harder against him. Liam thrashes uselessly, Harry having hold of both ankles and Niall pinning down his elbows. Zayn grins, “Best pretty baby. Liam.”

Liam shouts, tears trickling from the corner of his eyes, and orgasms straight to Zayn’s eyes, sobbing right before he releases in Louis’ mouth and moaning curses desperately as he does. Zayn stays still, watches Liam’s face play out like a fly on the wall: his ascend, peak, release, descend. “Sweet pretty baby,” he murmurs in adoration and awe, and Liam pants heavily as he comes down.


End file.
